Let the Game Begin
by elsbian
Summary: Cuddy/House vs. Cuddy/Thirteen. Who will win Cuddy's heart? Plenty of Huddy. Final ship not decided yet, could go either way.
1. Chapter 1

This is an introduction to my new story. I know I shouldn't start a new one when I have left Our Little City unfinished, but I am hoping that getting some reviews on this fic will help me finish OLC. Who knows. Shrugs. I am going to include time and day at the beginning of each chapter, and if within the chapter the story skips to another scene, I will include the time there too. I can't remember when this becomes important, but whatever, just pay attention to the times. Anywho, read and review, let me know what you think of the idea (there will be plently of Huddy to come, as well as some Cuddy/Thirteen flirting. And Huddies, be nice okay? Don't knock the idea until you read the rest of the story!) :)

**Chapter One**

_**Day One, Ten AM**_

"So I've noticed you've been looking at Cuddy lately." House appeared in the DDX room, limping up behind Thirteen as she sat at the desk filling out various bits of paperwork.

"I could say the same about you." What was she doing? She should be denying it, not joining in with what would no doubt end up as some disturbed game. House just loved his games…

"Well then it's on." House's voice was calm and made him sound as though he thought he was completely justified in what he was saying.

At this she snapped her head round to face him. "I'm sorry?"

"I said it's on; the game has started."

"No, this isn't a game," Thirteen shook her head and looked back down at the paperwork.

"Yes, it is."

She bit her tongue to stop from swearing at him. "No, it's not," she repeated, "I am not going to try and win whatever is going on in your head."

"So you forfeit?" House asked, his voice daring Thirteen to say yes.

"There's nothing to forfeit."

"Translation: you're scared that I'll win- wait, no, you _know_ I'll win, so you're not going to put yourself through the humiliation of me getting the winner's prize and you getting the runner up's prize… let's say… Cameron?" House asked snarkily.

"I don't want Cameron," Thirteen said with a frustrated sigh. The thought made her sick.

"I know – you want Cuddy, but you're not getting her."

Thirteen snapped, standing up and turning to face House. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to make me play this game with you? I'm not interested in fucking around and trying to get attention, alright?"

"Yes you are. You'd love nothing more than to win Cuddy's heart and rub it in my face, but you don't want to make an idiot out of yourself." House said knowingly, standing his ground in front of Thirteen, looking down at her with a smirk.

"You're wrong – it's not because I don't want to make an idiot out of myself, it's because I know that when I kick your ass you'll be taking out your frustration on the rest of the team, particularly when you find out that I'm fucking the prize," Thirteen shot at House. She was completely shocked by her words; she really hadn't expected anything like that to come out of her, though House didn't look even remotely fazed.

"Care to bet on that?" House asked slyly with a mischievous smile.

Thirteen couldn't resist… a chance to make an ass out of House _and_ win Cuddy's heart was too difficult to turn down.

"What are we betting? Money?" Thirteen questioned, some of the anger in her voice being replaced by sheer confidence.

"Money is nothing. I'm thinking… clinic hours? Or maybe we could step it up a bit… let's say the winner gets Cuddy and the loser has to flirt with Cameron until she does what she always does and falls in love."

God how she wanted to rub that smirk off of his face…

"Deal," Thirteen said with a confident smile before pushing past House and walking out of the DDX room. She couldn't believe that she had just agreed to that, particularly as if she _was_ to lose to House then she would never live it down. Plus she's get stuck with Cameron… No, she wouldn't lose; what could Cuddy possibly see in him?

She was confident that she would win, and knew just how to. She had her quest, and there was nothing standing in her way. It was a clear path to Cuddy.

---

As House walked out of the DDX room he knew that this was going to be the easiest game he'd ever have to win. He had never heard any rumors about Cuddy going for the women, at least none that he hadn't started, so he figured he had a better chance.

He smiled to himself as he walked through the corridor. "Let the game begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY! Thank you to the people the messaged me to tell me I'd uploaded the wrong chapter, but unfortunately I was asleep. I'm so sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter!! I'm not going to make any excuses for myself, frankly I'm just a moron. Anyways, here is the actual chapter LOL :)**

**Chapter Two**

_**Day One, Eleven AM**_

House stood by the whiteboard writing down the list of symptoms as Thirteen, Foreman and Taub sat at the table watching and attempting to come up with ideas.

"Patient has a cough, skin rash, a fever and shortness of breath," House said each symptom as he wrote it down. The pen squeaked as House tried to write down the last symptom and stopped working. House frowned and shook the pen before scribbling it over the board again.

"House, face it, the pen has run out," Taub said.

"Gimme a sec," House said. He stuck out his tongue and dabbed the nib of the pen against it, leaving a very faint black mark on his tongue. The trio of doctors at the table rolled their eyes as House finally managed to finish writing down 'breath'.

"The patient obviously has sarcoidosis," Thirteen said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?" House asked snidely, tossing the pen into the bin with a clash.

"She has the symptoms?" Thirteen answered patronizingly, as a fact rather than a question. "A cough, a skin rash, shortness of breath-"

"Can all be explained by aortic valve stenosis," House cut in.

"Since when have a cough, a skin rash and a fever been symptoms of aortic valve stenosis?" Foreman asked, a small frown replacing his previously blank expression.

"She has a cough – big deal, the skin rash and fever could be a reaction to something we gave her," House said, moving over to the head of the table and placing his hands against the glass so he could rest his weight on his arms.

Thirteen shook her head. "No, there's no way she just randomly has symptoms that happen to fit sarcoidosis," she said, shifting her chair slightly so she wasn't as close to House, causing Taub and Foreman to frown.

"You still think its sarcoidosis?" House asked in a bored tone, ignoring Thirteen's movement.

"Well its definitely not aortic valve stenosis," Thirteen said, sounding almost disgusted that House would suggest that.

"I think we all agree on that," Taub said, nodding at Thirteen.

"Let's see what Cuddy thinks," House looked at Thirteen with a sly smirk.

Taub and Foreman exchanged confused glances as Thirteen stood up and left the room. House was about to follow but Taub grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"House, what's going on between you and Thirteen?" Taub asked nosily as he let go of him.

A small smile played over House's lips. "We're playing a game."

_**Day One, Eleven Thirty AM**_

Pushing open the door to Cuddy's office, House rattled off the list of symptoms as Thirteen followed him in.

"Our patient has a cough, a rash, a fever and shortness of breath. Diagnosis?" he asked, looking at Cuddy, who was sitting at her desk with an irritated expression on her face.

"House, I'm trying to work," Cuddy said in an exasperated tone, waving her pen in front of her.

"So am I, but you're not helping," House said.

Cuddy sighed and rolled her eyes before deciding that it probably would be best to just go along with it. "What are the symptoms?"

"I just told you, were you not listening?" House asked in a mock-shocked tone.

"I was distracted by the fact that you burst into my office with Dr. Hadley and shouted things at me," Cuddy said, glancing at Thirteen. As soon as Thirteen caught Cuddy's eye she looked away and shifted her weight onto her other leg.

"Cough, a fever, skin rash and shortness of breath," Thirteen answered Cuddy's question. Cuddy smiled slightly at Thirteen before looking back to House. Thirteen could have sworn that House sounded jealous as he voiced his opinions.

"Its aortic valve stenosis," House said, shooting a very subtle glare at Thirteen before looking back to Cuddy.

"No its not," Cuddy stated, "Dr. Hadley, I assume that you disagree with House too?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking its sarcoidosis," Thirteen said as calmly as she could as Cuddy looked into her eyes with that soft smile she always wore.

Cuddy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so too. Run the tests and rule out TB just to make sure."

House glared at Cuddy before turning and leaving the office. Thirteen turned to follow him, but only made it to the door before Cuddy started speaking.

"What's his problem?" Cuddy asked.

Thirteen paused. Should she tell Cuddy the complete truth or just half of the truth? "He's pissed off that you agreed with me rather than him."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "He never could handle losing."

Thirteen smiled, mostly because she found it amusing that even in Cuddy's eyes he just lost a game. "I know. I'll see you later, when House thinks of some other ridiculous diagnosis to try and prove me wrong."

Cuddy let out a small laugh. "Probably," she agreed, before Thirteen turned and walked out of her office, shutting the door behind her.

Once safely out of Cuddy's office and outer office, Thirteen let out a deep breath.

"Relieved that you didn't try to jump her bones?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, because she's so hot and I'm so desperate that I would try to have sex with her in her office."

"Excuse me?"

House smirked at Thirteen. Thirteen glared at House. Cuddy shouted at both of them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cuddy asked angrily, as Thirteen sheepishly turned to face her.

"Dr. Cuddy, House was just winding me up," Thirteen explained, "I was joking."

"Dr. Hadley, I know House, and I know he can be exceptionally irritating but that gives you no right to make comments like that about me," Cuddy said furiously, trying to keep her voice down so that none of the gossiping staff could hear them.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm sorry, but you should know that going along with House, no matter how sarcastic what you say may be, is always the best thing to do," Thirteen said, looking down at the floor. She was trying so hard to keep herself together, but Cuddy being so angry with her was difficult to handle, mostly because she looked so damn sexy.

Cuddy hesitated slightly before shaking her head. "Be that as it may, please refrain from making obscene comments like that, I get enough of it from House," Cuddy sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and shot one last lingering look at Thirteen before turning and walking off to the elevators.

"You did that on purpose," Thirteen hissed at House.

"Of course I did," House said with a devious smile, "It's what I do."

"That's how you want to play? I can play like that."

"Bring. It. On." House said, before limping off to the elevators, no doubt to search for Cuddy.

Thirteen groaned in frustration before walking off and grabbing a patient file from the pile. She flicked through it before walking into an empty exam room and flopping onto the chair.

This was going to be harder than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Quite a short chapter, but I reckon Huddys will like it ;)

**Chapter Three**

_**Day One, Twelve Thirty PM**_

Cuddy watched Thirteen from the balcony over the clinic. She wanted to apologise for reacting the way she did. She above all should know the effect that House has over people; she had no right to shout at Thirteen like that.

She observed Thirteen intently. She had seen her arguing with House when she reached the balcony. Cuddy knew that they were arguing as their body language was aggressive, and well, she could hear their voices. Although she couldn't make out what they were shouting about, she figured it was to do with her; House had probably been winding Thirteen up about getting shouted at. She had watched House walk off to the elevators, and she could tell he was smug about something as he was walking with a less obvious limp. Cuddy knew that House would be up here any second, but with any luck she would be able to get rid of him so that she could go down and see Thirteen.

Just as she turned around to walk to the elevators, House emerged from the opening doors with an overly enthusiastic smile.

"Cuddy!"

"Dr. House-"

"I could have you screaming that," House smirked as he approached Cuddy, interrupting what would probably end up being his telling off.

"House!" Cuddy shouted angrily.

"Yeah, like that, but more satisfied than angry, and I liked having the doctor bit in front of my name. What happened to that?"

Cuddy blushed slightly. "House, don't," she said, trying to sound in control and not so embarrassed.

"Don't what?"

"Don't make such lurid jokes, it's not funny," Cuddy said firmly, regaining some of her composure, but obviously not enough for House to stop.

"You love it, that's why you're blushing," House smirked.

"I am _not_ blushing, House," Cuddy said as she glanced down to the clinic area again. Thirteen had just left the exam room and was walking towards the elevators. _Great_, Cuddy thought, _Now I won't get to apologise_.

"Liar."

"House why are you here? Just to annoy me?" Cuddy asked, counting down the minutes until Thirteen would be here to hopefully get rid of House. Usually she wouldn't mind playing these games with House, they weren't ideal, but at least they weren't as inconvenient as they were right now.

"No, I need to ask you about my patient," House said, the smirk leaving his face.

"You mean the patient that Dr. Hadley diagnosed _correctly_?" Cuddy said, receiving a confused frown from House. "How did I know that?" Cuddy asked with her own smirk. "I run this hospital, House. I can find out anything I want," she finished, poking him in the chest on each of the three final words she spoke. House smiled impishly down at Cuddy and leant down to plant a soft kiss on her lips, knowing that a certain somebody would be here soon enough.

"House!" Cuddy protested, placing a hand on his chest to hold him away, but she soon lost her strength as House placed a gentle kiss against her soft lips.

This is the scene that Thirteen walked in on. Cuddy with her hand on House's chest and their lips pressed softly together. Given the fact that Thirteen hadn't heard Cuddy's initial protests, she had every right to misunderstand what was going on, but regardless of her crushed heart, she still managed to keep a calm voice.

"House, we've got a new patient – 37 year old male with severe hypertension."

House kept the grin cleverly concealed behind his mock-interest. "Oh really? Well we must check him out! To the patient's room!" House did his best Batman voice and pointed to the elevators. Thirteen glanced at Cuddy, hoping that she couldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"Dr. Hadley, I-"

"Dr. Cuddy I really don't care what you do with your life," Thirteen said a little harsher than she meant to. She turned and walked away in pursuit of House, leaving Cuddy standing on her own completely shocked by what had happened.

_**Day One, Twelve Thirty PM**_

House entered an empty patient room and awaited Thirteen's arrival. He knew just what to say to her that would really wind her up, and he was going to win the game. He sat on the bed and twirled his cane through his fingers, watching the door. After a few minutes of waiting, Thirteen slid open the door and stared furiously at House, the anger burning within her bright grey eyes.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"House you bastard," Thirteen hissed, "I can't believe that you would do that in _front_ of me."

"Really? Sounds like something I'd do," House frowned and furrowed his brow.

Thirteen stormed over to the bed. "Oh, I believe that you would kiss her in front of me, I just don't_ want_ to believe that you would do something like that just to win a game."

"So we agree that I've won?"

"You think I'm giving up? You think I'm just going to leave it at this?"

House stood up and towered over Thirteen. "If you're going to do something about it then do it quick, because otherwise I'm declaring this game officially over," House said before pushing past Thirteen and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Good lord. It took me 32 minutes to reply to reviews, and then an extra 10 minutes to actually upload this chapter. Houddy distracted me. Nuff said. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

_**Day One, Two Thirty PM**_

House pushed open the door to Cuddy's office and strode in, pausing when he realised that Cuddy wasn't at her desk. He looked to his left and saw her sitting on her couch staring at the opposite wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" House asked, pointing his cane from Cuddy to her vacant desk.

"I don't feel like it," Cuddy answered in a monotone voice.

"That excuse never works with me, so why should it work with you?"

Cuddy snapped her head up to look at House. "Because I work my ass off every day and don't ever take time off, and _you_ on the other hand do nothing all day and frequently stay at home," she said furiously, glaring at House.

"I'm at work most of the time," House shrugged.

"But how many times have you been _on time_ for work this year, House? No, wait, this _week_ in fact." Cuddy stood up and closed the distance between her and House, glaring up at him with her hands on her hips.

House squinted his eyes and moved his lips, as if counting up the amount. After a few moments he answered. "I was on time this morning. So once, at least."

"Were you on time so that you could mock Dr. Hadley? Because that's all you seem to be doing at the moment," Cuddy fumed. "Every time I see you two you are either arguing or looking in my direction. Now, I do not know what's going on, but House I swear to God if you are planning _anything_ that is likely to piss me off more than I am now, I will fire you in an instant."

House pulled Cuddy towards him and pressed his lips hard against hers.

"House!" Cuddy cried, pushing him away. "What the hell are you doing? What has gotten into you today?!"

"What has gotten into _me_? You're the one that can't seem to stop looking at Thirteen. Something you're not telling me Cuddy?" House questioned patronizingly, raising his voice.

Cuddy's jaw dropped as she fought away a blush. "So kissing me was to test whether I have a thing for Dr. Hadley?" she asked in disbelief.

"Part of the reason, yes!" House shouted.

"House, I can assure you that I am not, nor will I ever be, interested in Dr. Hadley," Cuddy said, her voice quietening down as some the anger was released in the shouting she had previously done.

"I think you're lying. I think every time you see her your heart flutters, and you get all nervous, and you just can't help it when those dirty thoughts cloud your mind," House said patronisingly.

"Shut up House. Get out of my office. Now." Cuddy said, her voice defeated as she pointed vehemently at the door. House placed his hand over Cuddy's and lowered it down to her side. He smiled warmly at her and for the first time he saw the anger in her eyes disappear as she stared up in confusion. Slowly, giving her time to back out of the kiss this time, House leaned in towards her. He kissed the corner of her mouth and let his lips linger there, letting her be the one to deepen it.

He smiled inwardly as he felt Cuddy's lips press against his. He let his hands slide to her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as he felt her lips part and her tongue slip into his mouth. She moaned softly as he bit playfully on her tongue before moving one hand to the back of her neck, drawing her head closer.

As if suddenly realising what she was doing, Cuddy broke off the kiss and pulled away. She breathed heavily for a moment or two before pointing at the door again.

"Leave," she whispered. She knew that House could sense the fear in her voice of what she'd done. She couldn't believe that she'd just kissed House like that in her office, or even at all. What had she done?

House looked at Cuddy before turning and opening the door. He limped out and into the outer office. As the door to Cuddy's main office shut behind him, he heard a quiet snicker. He turned to see Thirteen leaning against the wall.

"Did that go well then?" Thirteen smiled.

"Yes. I think she quite clearly stated that she wasn't interested in you."

"Which would be fantastic for you if she hadn't also pushed you away when you tried to kiss her." Thirteen saw the subtle flicker of a frown on House's face. "Yeah that's right, I saw. It's not difficult to see through a door with no blinds you know."

"Spying can get you into a lot of trouble," House replied snidely.

"It could yes," Thirteen nodded in agreement, "But I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to walk in there and announce that I saw and heard everything that happened."

"What are you going to do?" House asked curiously. Had she not seen the kiss he shared with Cuddy? Evidently she had seen and heard everything else…

"I'm going to flirt," Thirteen said quietly, her voice almost a whisper, "It's what normal people do when they're trying to drop a hint, as opposed to going straight for the kiss."

"Since you thought it would be fun to spy on me and Cuddy, I figure you won't mind if I stick around to see how it works out for you?"

"Not at all, Prince Charming, spy away," Thirteen smiled before walking the few steps to Cuddy's office door and knocking gently.

"I'm busy!" Cuddy called. House grinned at Thirteen, thinking that she wouldn't be able to get in.

"It's me, Dr. Hadley," Thirteen replied, hoping she would be allowed in. There were a few muffled sounds from behind the door before footsteps neared the entrance and Cuddy pulled open the door.

"Come in," Cuddy said to Thirteen before looking over at House and glaring. "Go and do your job, House."

Thirteen turned and grinned at House before following Cuddy through to her office and shutting the door behind her.

"What is it Dr. Hadley?" Cuddy asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Dr. Cuddy, I just wanted to ask you if you were okay, because I know that-"

"That what? That you have been acting strange today? That House has been hitting on me all day?"

"Well, yeah," Thirteen admitted.

Cuddy sighed and groaned in frustration. "Sorry Dr. Hadley, it's just been a very overwhelming day so far, and it's only ten to three. Oh god…" Cuddy groaned again and buried her face in her palms for a few moments. When she looked up again Thirteen was looking at her with a smile and her gorgeous eyes were staring right into hers.

"Dr. Hadley, I-" Cuddy started, hoping to finally apologise for shouting at her both earlier and just now, but she didn't get very far into her sentence before Thirteen placed a soft hand on her bare arm. Her stomach flipped over as Thirteen's touch lingered on her skin, even after her hand was gone and she was simply smiling instead.

"I was just going to apologise for shouting at you earlier in the clinic. You were right – I do know that going along with whatever House says is the best thing to do."

Thirteen's smile faded as she listened. She wouldn't feel so guilty if she hadn't been lying to Cuddy all day. Sure, when she said that Cuddy was hot and she wanted to jump her she was being sarcastic to go along with House, but the truth was that she really meant that, and she didn't want Cuddy knowing that.

Before she realised it was happening, Cuddy was walking round to the other side of her desk and sitting down, getting ready to work again. She watched as Cuddy looked through a small pile of papers on her desk, licking her finger every time so that she could get the next piece of paper easily. She looked so focused and yet so relaxed at the same time, her grey eyes dancing briefly over the text before moving on to the next piece.

"Dr. Hadley? Can I help you with anything else or are you going to leave now?" Cuddy asked with a small smile.

Thirteen shook her head and returned the warm smile. "No, sorry, I'll leave."

Cuddy's smiled widened a little at seeing Thirteen beaming at her like that, but she set aside her thoughts and continued with her work as Thirteen left the office.

Thirteen opened the door expecting to see House there ready to point out everything Cuddy did that suggested she wasn't interested, but to her surprise he was nowhere to be seen. She grinned to herself and walked off to the clinic to complete her days hours.

_**Day One, Three PM**_

Wilson sat at his desk patiently waiting for House to finally speak. He had been sitting on his couch for a solid ten minutes without saying a word, a strange thing even for House. He would break the silence and just ask him what was wrong, but he knew that House would just up and leave if he wasn't ready. On the other hand, he couldn't sit here all day waiting for House to speak.

"House, as much as I hate to disturb your thinking, I have to ask – when are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?"

House looked up at Wilson. "I kissed Cuddy." Wilson's jaw dropped. "Twice," House continued.

"What? When? Why?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"In her office, just now, because I'm playing a game," House answered.

Wilson's shocked look immediately changed to a look of annoyance upon hearing House's words. "You're toying with her?"

"No, I said I was playing a game, not toying with her," House replied dryly as he gently tapped his cane against the floor.

"Who are you playing the game with?" Wilson asked.

"_That _is classified information," House smirked. He knew he couldn't tell Wilson the complete truth as he would only go running to Cuddy.

Wilson nodded slowly and furrowed his brow. "So what's the game?" Wilson asked, "And don't say it's classified information, because I know you want to tell me."

House stood up and walked over to the door, pulling out his vicodin as he did so. He popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed it before answered. "We're seeing who can get into Cuddy's pants first."

Wilson stared dumbfounded at the door as it shut behind House. What the hell did House think he was doing? He couldn't treat Cuddy like this. Wilson reached for his phone to ring Cuddy and tell her, but just before he picked it up it started ringing.

Wilson paused and frowned before putting the phone to his ear. "Dr. James Wilson's office."

"Don't tell Cuddy," House said before hanging up.

Wilson sighed and put the phone down before burying his face in his hands. Either tell Cuddy and House gets fired, or don't tell Cuddy and she finds out later. Either way House gets fired, but at least with the latter option he wouldn't get the blame for ruining House's twisted little game. With another sighed, Wilson picked up his pen and continued working. He just hoped he would be able to concentrate with the knowledge that two people were competing for Cuddy's… well, Cuddy's sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I replied to two reviews (in the space of about 6 hours. Once again, blame Houddy!) and now I'm tired because I woke up yesterday at 9:30am, and then had to stay up until 9:30am today because of my flight back to England. No jokes, I went 24 hours with no sleep. Oh, and yeah, be jealous -- I was travelling! I was in Scotland with Suds, woop woop haha. Anywho, I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to all the reviews, but I'd like to go to bed now, what with it being 2:35am and all. I'll answer them tomorrow or something, provided that I don't end up talking to Houddy again. Oh, and for people supporting Team Thirteen, enjoy ;)

**Chapter Five**

_**Day One, Three Thirty PM**_

House stood in the lobby of the hospital, leaning against a clinic door as he silently watched Cuddy talking to various nurses. Glancing around to ensure that Thirteen was nowhere to be seen, he limped over to Cuddy, hoping to make up for the damage he did earlier.

"Cuddy!" he exclaimed, putting on a huge smile as he approached her.

"House…!" Cuddy replied sarcastically as she slotted a patient file into a folder.

"Was that a hint of sarcasm I sensed-"

"Shut up, House, I don't have time to listen to your little rants."

"You always have time for me, and you know it," House said in a low tone, brushing his hand over Cuddy's as he reached to retrieve the patient file she had put away.

Cuddy took in a small breath at the surprisingly soft touch of House's hand over hers. She shook her head lightly and glared at House.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but do _not_ toy with me, or I will fire you," she hissed quietly, not wanting anybody else to hear. She stared him in the eyes before shooting him one last piercing look and striding off to her office.

House stood defeated by the nurse's desk. He had expected Cuddy to smile or flirt back, not get angry. He'd have to try a new angle on this.

"How did that work out for you?" House heard a female voice behind him. He turned to see Thirteen standing with a smug smile.

"I think it worked pretty well – did you hear her gasp when I touched her hand? I did."

"Did you see the death-glare she gave you? I did," Thirteen countered.

"She was covering up the gasp, she does it all the time," House said as he walked off to the group of various clinic patients. He opened the file he had in his hands and read out the name.

"Benjamin Dover?" he called to the patients, "Ben Dover! Wow, what a name," he said afterwards, raising his eyebrows.

"Bet you'd love to be saying that to Cuddy…" Thirteen whispered.

"Bend over? Been there, done that." House retorted with an arrogant smile.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Fantasizing about Cuddy doesn't count."

"I don't need to fantasize."

Thirteen let out a small chuckle. "Are you kidding? Of all people you need to fantasize the most; she hates you!"

"I have ways," House smirked.

"Guess what genius; I don't give a rat's ass how you try to get Cuddy to fall for you, because none of your plans are going to work."

"What, you suppose that she loves you – the young dying woman with potentially only a few years to live? Yeah, that sounds like Cuddy, she does like her lovers dying…"

"Death jokes? Wow, that's getting old now House."

"Excuse me-"

House turned and glared at the patient that had just spoken. "What are you looking at?"

Thirteen quickly stepped in before the patient flipped. "Mr. Dover, I am very sorry for Dr. House's behavior, just bare with us for one moment," Thirteen smiled and took the patient through to one of the clinic rooms as he mumbled to himself.

Two minutes later, Thirteen emerged from the clinic room in the hope of being rid of House, but much to her dismay, he was stood by the nurses desk twirling his cane through his fingers.

"Welcome back. How's the patient?"

"Like you care."

"You're right. What were we talking about before you walked off?"

"Your failure to impress Cuddy," Thirteen answered.

"Oh yeah, well- oh, _you_!" House replied dryly.

Thirteen sighed. "House, you have a patient in the clinic room. Cuddy might think that a doctor saving lives is an attractive quality; why not go sort him out?"

"I'd love to, but I don't want to. You can cure him; go work your magic on Mr. Dover." House said as he shoved the file into Thirteen's hands and walked off.

"Bastard," Thirteen mumbled quietly.

"Only just realized?" asked a voice from behind her. Thirteen turned around to be face to face with Cuddy.

"Oh, hello Dr. Cuddy," was all Thirteen managed to say as she felt her heart thump against her chest at Cuddy's intoxicating effect over her body. Quickly she realized that she and House had just been talking about Cuddy and she wondered how much of their conversation Cuddy had heard.

"Dr. Hadley," Cuddy nodded. "Having trouble with House?"

"No," Thirteen shook her head, "I was just about to go see one of his patients. Ben Dover."

"I'm sorry?" Cuddy looked visibly taken aback by Thirteen's words.

"No- I wasn't asking you to bend over- that's the patient's name- Benjamin Dover." Thirteen explained, stumbling slightly on her words in embarrassment.

"I see," Cuddy said, "What a name."

"That's what House said," Thirteen said quietly.

Thirteen frowned at Thirteen. "Don't ever make connections between me and House – I hate people thinking we're anything alike."

Thirteen quickly weighed up the situation in her head; she could easily work this to her advantage and find out if Cuddy was interested in House.

"Exactly, you're nothing alike; that makes you a better…" Thirteen thought quickly, trying to think of a suitable word, "A better couple," she finished, bracing herself for Cuddy to flip out and shout at her for suggesting things to do with her private life. To her surprise, instead of getting angry, Cuddy let out a laugh.

"Dr. Hadley, there is nothing I would hate more than being in a relationship with House."

At these words, Thirteen felt a strange feeling of warmth rush through her body. She took a small breath and tried again, just to make sure.

"Really? I always thought there was something between you two."

"There was," Cuddy started, causing Thirteen to frown and the warmth in her body leave, "Twenty years ago," she finished. Thirteen smiled inwardly – thank God it wasn't recent, though the fact that they had something twenty years ago could still ruin any chance she had with Cuddy.

"But there's nothing there anymore?" Thirteen inquired.

As if realizing what Thirteen was doing, Cuddy shook her head. "That's enough now, I shouldn't be discussing my private life with employees." Cuddy turned and started to walk off.

"We could be more than that," Thirteen blurted out quickly before Cuddy could walk away.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy turned to face Thirteen again and arched a brow, placing one hand on her hip, as if daring Thirteen to repeat herself.

"I meant that we could be friends, like, outside of work," Thirteen said.

Cuddy paused and frowned before shaking her head. "Dr. Hadley, I don't know what's gotten in to you today, but I suggest that you go find something else to do besides prying into my social life and asking me out."

"I wasn't asking you out, I was asking you if you wanted to be friends, there's a difference," Thirteen said dryly, not appreciating Cuddy's tone with her as she had only suggested that they could be friends.

Cuddy sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long day, and both you and House have been giving me hell all day."

Thirteen felt a feeling of guilt rise inside her; it was her fault that Cuddy felt so stressed, if she hadn't agreed to play this stupid game with House then Cuddy would be fine. Thirteen took a small breath and opened her mouth to tell Cuddy what was going on.

"Meet me at my office at seven o'clock and we can go get drinks, if you like?" Cuddy said, almost shyly.

"I- I mean- that's-" Thirteen started, but she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt an overwhelming feeling of excitement surge through her body.

"Unless you don't want to," Cuddy said, sensing Thirteen's hesitation.

"No, I want to, I'm just surprised, that's all."

Cuddy smiled. "I'll see you later, Remy."

Thirteen returned the smile but couldn't find any words to agree as Cuddy called her by her first name… nobody had done that since she started working here.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait guys, my laptop broke about a month ago, and I didn't send it off to be fixed until two weeks ago. All my stories were saved on it, so I couldn't do anything until it came back. Thankfully, it's still alive, and the harddrive is still intact, which wasn't what that cock at the computer store told me. Stupid twat. Anyways, this chapter is stupidly long, and I haven't written the second part yet. It's quite dramatic, though not fantastically written due to me being tired all the time. Hopefully the next part will be better, as it contains more of the interesting stuff :)

**Chapter Six**

_**Day One, Seven PM**_

Thirteen picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder before walking through to House's office and dropping the patient file on the desk. House looked up from his seat to see Thirteen standing before him.

"That was the last case," she said, "Bye."

"Where are you going?" House asked curiously, the interest evident in his voice.

"I'm going out tonight," Thirteen answered. As much as she wanted to rub it in House's face that she got a date with Cuddy, she knew that he would only end up ruining it.

"With Cuddy?" House asked. He did his best to hide the annoyance and jealousy from his voice at the idea of Thirteen winning their game.

"No, an ex-girlfriend," Thirteen lied. She made a point of looking away and acting embarrassed. Damn she was a good actor!

House smirked, relieved, and narrowed his eyes at Thirteen. "I knew you'd give up."

"Yeah House, you win, I lose. Can I go now?" Thirteen asked, looking at the clock on House's desk. "I'm going to be late."

"By all means go," House said, the triumphant smirk still on his face.

Thirteen nodded and left the room. As soon as she turned around she wore her own smile. She had fooled House.

_**Day One, Five Past Seven PM**_

Cuddy stood outside her office door waiting for Thirteen to arrive. She felt nervous about going out with her, even though it was only for a drink… mostly because she wasn't sure if it would only be a drink. There were so many questions running through her head, so many doubts and worries. Maybe she should cancel and tell Thirteen that she feels ill…

"Cuddy?" Thirteen asked with a smile, feeling more excited upon seeing Cuddy.

Cuddy looked up and saw Thirteen standing by the door to her outer office. "Hey," she smiled back, feeling all the worry inside her grow. Since when did anybody manage to leave work at the end of the day looking as good as they did when they started? She had had to redo her makeup to ensure that she didn't look like she'd had a hard day, but Thirteen wouldn't have had time to do anything to herself, and yet she still looked perfect.

"Are you ready to go?" Thirteen asked, her smile broadening when Cuddy nodded and they left the room side by side.

House watched silently from the balcony overlooking the lobby of the hospital. Thirteen and Cuddy were leaving together. Thirteen lied to him… and he believed it. With a plan already in mind, and only one extra person needed, he limped off to the elevators.

_**Day One, Seven Twenty PM**_

Thirteen and Cuddy finally pulled up outside a small bar about ten miles from the hospital. As Cuddy pulled her keys out of the ignition and put them in her bag, Thirteen opened her door and climbed out before walking round to Cuddy's side and opening her door for her. Cuddy smiled warmly at Thirteen and climbed out.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Thirteen smiled, "Shall we go inside?"

Cuddy nodded and walked over to the door of the bar, pushing it open and walking through. The atmosphere changed dramatically from a cool night breeze to a warm blanket of air filled with the sounds of people talking. Although there wasn't a massive amount of people in the bar, the two women still had to talk louder than normal to hear each other.

"Where are we sitting?" Thirteen asked.

"What?" Cuddy replied with a frown, unable to hear Thirteen properly.

Thirteen moved closer and moved her lips to Cuddy's ear. "Where are we sitting?" she asked quieter this time as she was so close to Cuddy. She could have sworn that Cuddy shivered slightly as her lips grazed her ear, but she figured that it was just wishful thinking on her part.

Cuddy looked around before pointing to a small table in the corner of the bar. There were several groups of people sitting at tables surrounding the corner table, but it appeared to be the only available space, so Cuddy grabbed Thirteen's hand and pulled her through the crowds to the seats.

Thirteen felt a jolt of excitement rush through her body when Cuddy grabbed her hand, and almost yelped as she was dragged past all the people that stood between them and their seats.

Cuddy grinned and sat down, Thirteen taking the seat opposite. The noise was calmer in this area of the bar, allowing them to have a conversation without the need to shout.

"That was fun," Thirteen laughed.

"Getting out will be more fun," Cuddy replied with a smile, "If the bar is this full at seven, imagine how full it will be in a few hours."

Thirteen had a sudden image of taking Cuddy by the hand and pulling her out of the bar, into the cool night air, pushing her up against a wall, kissing her lips, kissing her neck, kissing her–

"Remy?"

"Hm?" Thirteen asked.

"What were you just thinking about?" Cuddy frowned, unable to help but notice the glazed look in Thirteen's eyes and the small smile that crept across her lips.

"Nothing," Thirteen smiled as best she could. Did Cuddy know what she was thinking. _No, of course she doesn't; she's not psychic…_

Cuddy nodded and let it go; she'd ask again after Thirteen had had a few drinks. "So why did we come out again?"

Thirteen was a little taken aback by Cuddy's blunt question, but answered -lied- nevertheless. "Because I want us to be friends."

"You sure you're not just using me for my tricks to outsmart House?" Cuddy smirked.

"Nope," Thirteen said with a playful smile, "Honest." Cuddy laughed and looked into Thirteen's eyes. They usually seemed so dark and forlorn, even when she was smiling they appeared to be hiding something, and yet as Cuddy looked at them now, Thirteen seemed… happy.

"I've never seen you so… at ease before," Cuddy said, half frowning and half smiling, if only to reassure Thirteen that she wasn't trying to insult her.

"Really?" Thirteen asked, surprised that Cuddy paid any attention to her happiness. "After a few drinks I'll probably have a better answer to that," she added, pulling out her purse from her bag.

"No, I asked you out; I'll get the drinks," Cuddy said without thinking, reaching into her bag for her own purse. Thirteen stared at Cuddy with a shocked but content look on her face as the blissful reality kicked in –_ Cuddy had asked her out._

_**Day One, Seven Thirty PM**_

Wilson drove slowly down a road a block away from the bar, searching for a parking space. There were several gaps, just none large enough for his car. Who knew that there would be so many people out on a Monday night?

"Remind me again why we're actually going out tonight?" Wilson asked House as he continued to look.

"It was either this or I got drunk own my own watching repeats of the disappointing amount of porn on my work computer," House replied.

Wilson casually ignored House's comments about having alcohol at work and having porn on his computer. "So instead you're getting drunk with me?"

"Yep," House answered. _Phase one complete – get Wilson to believe your lies._

"Okay," Wilson nodded, pulling into a space just on the other side of the road from the bar. As he turned to face House, he noticed that House was staring at a certain car. Wilson frowned. "Is that Cuddy's car?"

"They came together, means they'll leave together," House said to himself quietly, after noticing that Thirteen's car was nowhere to be seen.

Wilson sighed and rolled his eyes. "House, why did we really come here? Who is Cuddy with? Another guy that you're going to push out of her life? Just let her be happy," Wilson said, watching House undo his seatbelt and push open the door. "House! At least _try_ to make it look like you're not here to crash her date?"

House turned and looked at Wilson. "Well where's the fun in that?" he asked, before walking across the road. Wilson rolled his eyes again and opened his door, quickly climbing out and slamming it shut behind him. He quickly locked the car and caught up with House just as he entered the bar.

The room was full of large groups of people sitting at the bar, either drinking or talking to the people around them. House scanned the room for the two women he was looking for. He knew Cuddy, and he knew she didn't like to be in the middle of a bar – something about wanting to disappear at the back – which meant that he only had to look around the edges.

Drunk man, drunk man, drunk man, drunk woman, drunk man…

"There you are," House whispered to himself, seeing Thirteen and Cuddy sitting in the corner. They were smiling. Damn.

"House, I'm going to get us drinks. Where are we sitting?" Wilson asked loudly, hoping House wouldn't just walk off without answering, which he usually did.

"In the far corner, over there," House pointed to where Cuddy and Thirteen sat. Wilson followed his finger and his jaw dropped as he saw who Cuddy was sitting with.

"Thirteen?" Wilson asked in disbelief. "That's who you're playing the game with?"

House smirked at Wilson's reaction before limping through the crowds of people.

"Move out the way, cripple coming through!"

---

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed. "Fancy seeing you here!"

Cuddy cringed. Thirteen swore. House smiled.

Cuddy took several large mouthfuls of her drink before placing her glass back down on the table. "House, do you have anything to say or are you just trying to piss me off?"

"I'm here with Wilson – we're on a date. Looks like you guys are too," House said patronisingly, shooting a glare at Thirteen before looking back to Cuddy, studying her reaction. She was blushing.

"Shall we make it a double date?" House asked, grabbing the nearest chair and pulling it up to their table. He grinned and sat down as Cuddy and Thirteen shared annoyed glances. He couldn't believe it… he actually felt jealous of Thirteen.

"So who asked out who?" he asked, still keeping his patronising and sarcastic tone.

"I asked out Thirteen," Cuddy answered, much to both Thirteen and House's surprise. Thirteen hid her smile behind her glass as she took a sip from her drink.

"Really?" House turned to Thirteen and smirked, as if laughing at her for not having the balls to ask out Cuddy, but in reality he was just pissed off that Cuddy had asked out Thirteen, because that meant that this date wasn't a pity date that she felt obliged to go on.

"I asked her out with the intention of getting into her pants, but you already know that, don't you? That's why you're here," Cuddy said, "Well done House."

Thirteen blushed deeply, which was inconvenient as Cuddy chose that moment to look at her. Cuddy frowned slightly at Thirteen being so embarrassed, but put it down to the fact that she wouldn't normally have said anything like that.

"What can I say? I just like to ruin the fun," House replied, feeling more and more envious with every look Cuddy shared with Thirteen.

At this point, Wilson appeared holding two scotches for him and House and two cosmos for Cuddy and Thirteen. He pulled up a chair and sat down, passing the cosmos to the women and sliding the scotch over to House.

House picked up his drink and took a sip. "So what were you guys talking about before I got here?" House asked with a huge fake smile.

"House, stop it," Wilson whispered, nudging House's leg under the table. House turned and glared at him.

"Careful, I do have quite a bad leg you know," House said snidely to Wilson.

When House turned back to Cuddy and Thirteen, they had downed their drinks and were standing up.

"Where are you going?" House frowned.

"We're going home," Cuddy answered, picking up her bag and squeezing past Wilson and House's chairs. "If you follow us, I will kill you."

Thirteen smiled at Wilson and then glared at House before following Cuddy through the bar of people and out of the door, into the fresh night air.

"Where are we going?" Thirteen asked.

"My place," Cuddy answered, before quickly adding, "If you want to. I have vodka."

Thirteen smiled. "That sounds good."

---

Wilson grabbed the arm of House's coat, stopping him from walking any further. The streetlights illuminated House's frustrated face as he turned and glared at Wilson.

"What?" House asked furiously, surprising Wilson slightly.

"Don't, House. Don't do this to her – she's having a nice night out, just," Wilson shrugged, and hoped House wouldn't just walk off, "Leave her be. Put aside your feelings and think about her for once."

"I am thinking about her," House started in a patronizing tone, "Do you know how quickly she'll be fired if anybody finds out that she slept with an employee? A _female_ employee? I have to stop this from happening," he finished, his voice dripping with the dry humor that he loved so much.

"House, if you go over there, Cuddy is going to fire you," Wilson stated bluntly, "Do you even care?"

House hesitated, looking at Wilson's illuminated figure.

"No."


End file.
